Alley Catfight
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Rewriting of the first Tigra/Kraven battle in Marvel Team Up # 67. And the way that the fight in question should have turned out, as opposed to how it fraudulently ended up being like. Recommended if you love Tigra and/or feel that she got the raw deal big time in the sixty-seventh issue of Marvel Team Up.


Hello, all! I'm writing another Marvel Comics fanfic involving Tigra, this one being a rewrite of Marvel Team Up # 67, as opposed to the rewrite of West Coast Avengers # 3 I did beforehand. It should be noted that the third issue of WCA isn't the only comic book in which Tigra was given a raw deal and essentially fucked over involving a situation with Kraven. Even before then, in the sixty-seventh issue of Marvel Team Up, Tigra was made to go down easily against Kraven not once, but twice, even though she had defeated him after a long fight in Marvel Chillers # 4. Needless to say, both of those losses to Kraven in MTU # 67 were blatantly forced, especially since Chris Claremont and John Byrne, the writer and artist of the comic, respectively, are well known for their misogyny.

They were poorly written and an utter insult against Tigra, whose skills, capabilities and intelligence were badly downplayed in both instances. So I'm rewriting the first of those fights in that comic in a way that makes much more sense and is a must see for anyone who was angry Tigra was portrayed as much less competent than she actually is by those two bastard bozos. Honestly, it was brazen of Claremont and Byrne to make Kraven call Tigra a "cat-thing" in that comic after she'd beaten him once and would have killed him if she were that, and to illogically make it so she was too tired to defend her honor at the end of the comic, too.

I would like to add it was nervy of them to have Kraven say Tigra was out of her league against him after she'd beaten him before, too, but I digress. Read on and enjoy this portrayal of how things should have gone down in the first fight of MTU # 67, which should have had Spider-Man and Tigra go up against Sandman or Electro or Doctor Octopus rather than Kraven, as it would have made far more sense and been much more interesting.

THINGS TO NOTE:

You can be certain this is an actual portrayal of the characters I'm writing here, and not any kind of insult against either, especially Tigra. I'm being logical and proper here, not insulting or sexist like Claremont and Byrne were. I hope they see this as my sneering middle finger to them both as much as Tigra's fans see this as a good, rational rewrite of a bad, character insulting comic book and my special catering gift to them all.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Marvel Comics.

Alley Catfight

Tigra had just been kicked from behind by Kraven The Hunter. She had learned that, very shortly after she defeated him the last time they fought, he had escaped, and though she was led to believe he was waiting for her in the alley she'd entered, it turned out he'd left a dummy copy of himself so he could swing in and attack her from behind.

However, after he'd landed and she took off the disguise she'd been wearing to keep her true features concealed, Tigra struck back by means of flipping into the air and kicking Kraven right in the face. Additionally, she slashed all of her claws right down his chest after she landed in front of him, and ironically enough, destroyed something he had in store for her in the process.

You see, Kraven had planned to make it so that he would incapacitate her with a potent gas of his and then make her his slave/pet by means of a special collar he'd designed just for her. But when Tigra's claws raked down his chest, she had, without even knowing it at first, made it so that she destroyed the blasters that would have unleashed that gas at her and made it so such a deed as Kraven had intended was no longer possible.

"No! You have ruined what I had planned for you!" Kraven cried out as he punched her in the face, but after he then threw her to the ground, Tigra got up to see him running at her and leapt over the next punch he tried to land on her. She asked him: "Exactly what did you have in store for me, anyway, Kraven?" She booted him in the chops, but after she landed and also got in a punch in his side, Kraven punched her in the side and kicked her back some.

He then informed Tigra: "I was of the intent to immobilize you with a special gas and to make you my servant with a special collar I would put around your neck! But thanks to how you just destroyed my gas blasters with that two handed swipe of yours, it isn't an option anymore! I am therefore simply going to kill you, as you should have done to me when you had the chance in our previous encounter!"

"I won't die by your hands, Kraven, nor will I kill you now, though I most certainly am going to take you out!" Tigra told Kraven as she ran towards him and then got in two slashes of her claws, one with the claws on each hand, onto Kraven. "AAAGGGGHHH! ARRRGGHH!" Kraven shouted as he bled from this, and Tigra threw him into the wall of the alley. He hit it, but was not finished yet, as he got back up and leapt at Tigra, plowing into her hard.

He also tackled her to the ground, but Tigra slashed him up the face and slammed him to the ground behind her after grabbing his arm. She pushed herself up fast, though Kraven pushed himself up fast a second after she started getting up, and Kraven leapt forward to punt Tigra real hard, sending her flying back into the same wall he'd been thrown into before. "Just as ferocious as the last time we battled, I see. But it shall not help you against me this time. I have, since your defeating me, learned quite well what you're truly capable of and have found a way to counter it so that I will be victorious!"

His next move was to fire sharp, poisonous projectiles from one of his wristbands right at Tigra, who leapt over them and at Kraven, but before she could attack, Kraven grabbed her leg in addition to slamming her against the ground right and then doing the same thing to her to the left. "You see, you were able to dodge my barrage, but that's what I intended to happen, for it put you in mid-leap and thus made you unable to evade my taking hold of you to seize my triumph!" But Tigra, after going: "OOOOOOF! UUNNNNGGGH!" kicked Kraven in the ankles and knocked him over, then threw herself a few feet back to get free of his grip.

After landing on her hands and feet in a way similar to an actual cat landing on all four feet, she told him: "Well, your strategy worked at first, but not long enough to subdue me!" "It matters little, for you are going to lose this battle and perish one way or the other!" Kraven said as he got up and somersaulted over Tigra, landing behind her and punching her in the spine, an instant before putting his arms around her neck and his legs around her belly, squeezing hard. It was followed by him saying: "And now my unbreakable grip shall make it so I've beaten you!" Tigra bit down on one of Kraven's arms, though, and slashed him down the other arm as well as slashing him on one of his legs.

"E-RAAAAAAAA!" Kraven bellowed, and Tigra then elbowed him in the side and an instant thereafter slung him across the ground so that he slid into the corner of the alley that they were fighting in. "NNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Kraven let out, and Tigra told him: "Not so long as my name is Tigra!" Kraven jumped back up and informed her: "Kraven will tolerate no more of this! You have lasted far longer than you should have against someone who is out of your league, which I most certainly am, and the time has come for your ultimate downfall!"

He tossed his knife at Tigra, who somersaulted over it and landed in front of Kraven, a second later getting in an uppercut punch on his chin. He pasted her with a backhand punch in addition to landing an uppercut punch of his own on her chin. Tigra got in some claw slashes onto his sides, other leg and other arm, before he slugged her right in the belly and kicked her in the side. Tigra struck back by kneeing Kraven in the guts, as well as elbowing him in the face and landing a backhand punch of her own in that same face.

Kraven, however, smashed both of his fists onto the sides of Tigra's head, making her say: "OOOWWWWWNNNGGHH!" and also took two of his poisoned horns off of his belt. He told her: "And now I shall stab you in either side with these toxic horns of mine and make it so your end is imminent! That you made me struggle hard for this victory will only increase how much pride and joy I will take in it!" But Tigra recovered from Kraven's fists to the sides of her head in time to see what he had in his hands and what he meant to do, and she jumped up to land a leap stomp on his head and make him drop them.

Though Kraven, after she jumped back, ran over and elbowed her in the side, then flipped over her to knee her in the back, Tigra got in a backhand swipe of her claws to draw blood again, and also, having spun around in doing so, punched Kraven with a right hook and then a left cross which knocked him back. She also flipped over him and kneed him in the back after landing, the next second seeing her saying: "Only if I allow it to be that way, which I won't! Funny how I'm now using your own move as my own, especially since you did much the same to me with one of the ways I attacked you in this fight!"

She leapt back and punted him between his shoulder blades while doing so, but despite being knocked down, Kraven was still standing and only landed on his hands and knees. He'd first push himself back up, then turn to see Tigra had landed. He ran at her and landed a kick via both of his feet, telling her: "My patience, if it had not reached its end before, most assuredly has now, little changeling! It is time for this to be over!" Tigra landed a two-footed kick of her own on him and told him: "Oh, it's going to be over, all right! Especially for you, Kraven, since you will be losing this battle of ours as you did the one we had before this one!"

Kraven landed a backhand punch on Tigra, then, while Tigra went: "UNNNNGHFF!" in addition to being knocked back some, Kraven stated: "That shall never be so, cat-thing! Just as you shall never repeat your defeat of me that took place the last time that we clashed!" and ran over to finish her, drawing out another one of his horn tusk weapons. But Tigra saw him coming and flipped over Kraven's attempt to stab her with it, landing behind him just two feet away and then doing a leap at Kraven which resulted in her tackling him from behind. While he fell to the ground, she took hold of the back of his head with both of her hands. She then both slammed his face to the ground, pulled it up again and repeated this over and over until he was unconscious.

After Kraven passed out and Tigra pulled his face out of the ground, she flipped him over and saw he'd dropped his tusk weapon after she'd tackled him to the ground like she did. She in the next instance stood up and told Kraven: "So, you called me a cat-thing twice, did you? Even as we both know I would have killed you the last time I brought you down if I were one? Makes it so that my way of taking you down like I did now felt all the better on top of how wonderful it naturally feels to be victorious! When you wake up in your prison cell, you're going to have to do a lot of thinking about how shameless you can be to address me in a way you have no right to whatsoever after the encounter we had that preceded this one!"

Suddenly, Tigra heard sirens galore, and said: "Whoops! Time to go! I'd best gather up my disguise and make my way hearts out of here! The police are on their way to pick Kraven up, and I don't think they need to see a bikini-clad tiger woman in an alley!" So she ran over despite how much pain she was in and how much energy she'd spent, and, after getting her disguise back on, she leapt about the alley's walls until she was on the roof of one of the buildings, the damage she'd taken notwithstanding, though she felt a desperate need to lie down after that.

And lie down she did, saying to herself: "Well, Greer, you've done it again. Another win over Kraven, and one that left him for the cops, no less. Your deceased husband, Bill, would be so very proud of you, especially having died in the line of duty as a cop himself. I will say this much, however. The way Kraven put up such a fight against you and really made you work for your victory makes it feel at least three times nicer than it does naturally, which is quite a thing to say, all things considered. Well, time to just rest up now and, once I've gotten enough vitality and strength back, make my way to the nearest hideout I can find."

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Tigra fans, and in particular those of you Tigra fans who agree she got a raw deal in Marvel Team Up # 67! I hated the way that the two Tigra/Kraven fights in that issue were rushed, too short and had Tigra's intellect, talent and powers downplayed badly for the sake of being an insult against her, right down to how it was poorly executed and badly written and handled in a piss-poor manner. The thing is that the writer and artist were being obnoxious, self-indulgent and trolling Tigra's fans, and now I've both done a service to Tigra's fans and Tigra herself while throwing the bullshit Claremont and Byrne forced on Tigra and the readers back in their faces.


End file.
